Journey To Finding True Love
by CsiWannabe21
Summary: Can Skylar once again trust people around her. Can Skylar let Embry into her life and let her guard down. Would she even survive the up coming terror that Alice foresaw.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga I kinda wish I did but I don't. I do own my original characters. Here it is the first chapter. Hope that you enjoy. "Stronger" By Kelly Clarkson helped me to write this chapter. I recommended listen to it while reading this chapter.**

**Chapter 1 : Bittersweet Escape**

Skylar always got up her normal time of 6 am to get ready for school. As her alarm went off indicating that it was already 6 the next morning Skylar got up and turned off her alarm clock. As Skylar sat on the edge of her bed she had looked at her arms. She had some bruises forming on her arms and had sharp pain in the stomach. Last night Skylar and Peter her boyfriend got into a fight because she was talking to one of her guy friends which she knew since she was in diapers.

Skylar got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When she got done in the bathroom Skylar went to her closet. "Breakfast is done," Mom shouted from downstairs. "Ok be down shortly," Skylar replied. Skylar picked out a yellow shirt that had a flower pattern on it and a pair of blue jeans. After she put on her clothes she grabbed a pair of socks and her pair of white sneakers. Then Skylar went to the full sized mirror in the corner to fix her hair. Skylar then lifted her shirt revealing the purple bruises.

Skylar had brushed her hair and put it in a messy bun and put some lip gloss on. When she put too much make up on Peter would call her ugly names like a hoe or a slut. Skylar grabbed her things and went downstairs to get some breakfast. "I need to get out of this hell hole relationship with Peter," Skylar thought to herself as she walked downstairs. "Hey mom," Skylar said. "Not again you need to end the relationship its getting worse. I'm getting worried for your health," her mom replied with a worried look.

"I know mom its so hard to get out of the relationship. I also still love him," Skylar replied. "Well if you change your mind about it just let me or your father know," her mom said. "Thanks and I will," Skylar replied. Skylar sat down at the table and filled her plate with food. As soon as she started to eat her father came into the kitchen. "Something smells good," her dad said. Then her dad looked at her. "God Sky are you okay?" her dad asked. "I will be its not as bad as last time," Skylar replied. Skylar remembered the time where they got into a major fight. Peter had beaten her so bad she could hardly move.

Her father was always worried about her because he sometimes fears that Peter would take it too far and kill her. Skylar was his only child he would constantly worry about her health and safety. "Dad I will be fine. I know you and mom are worried a lot but I'm fine. I promised mom if I change my mind about Peter I would tell her," Skylar said. "Ok make sure you let us know," her dad replied. By the time Skylar was done eating breakfast Peter sent her a text telling her that he would be there in 5 minutes and expect her to be outside waiting for him.

Skylar grab her things and kissed her parents goodbye and went outside to wait for Peter arrive. Skylar was thankful that it was a school day because Peter wasn't that bad. 5 minutes later Peter arrived. "Hurry up we don't have all day or I'm leaving you to walk to school," Peter shouted from his car. "It will be funny if I dump your ass," Skylar mumbled to herself. "Did you say something," Peter asked. "That it is going to be a great day," Skylar replied. Skylar got into Peter's Chrysler 300. They arrived at Conway High School at 7:30 am. Skylar then got out of the she grab her things from the back seat. "I'm going to hang with Jade before we have to go to class," Skylar said. "Fine but I will be watching you," Peter replied.

Jade Bishop who stood 4" 10' had blond hair that came down her back and was born with blue eyes. Jade was the shortest person Skylar had ever personally known. Skylar stood a whooping 5" 4' had light brown hair just past the shoulders and have blue-green eyes. Skylar and Jade had been friends ever since elementary school.

Skylar and Jade became instant friends ever since Skylar saved Jade from being bullied by the school bully. Skylar had find Jade in her usual spot with her boyfriend Josh. "Hey shorty whats hanging," Skylar said. "Hey Sky," Jade replied. When Jade saw Olivia her eyes grew big. "Seriously not again you can't let that bastard keep doing this to you," Jade said. "Yeah I know I love him so much," Skylar replied. "Jade makes a great point. Its going to just get worse. Peter is going to keep doing it and beg you to take him back," Josh added in.

"I've been in the same situation you are going through right now. I know its going to be hard but I had a friend to get me though. And look how it turned out. I'm in a better relationship with a great guy who respects me," Jade said. Jade had made a great point Skylar had thought. Skylar had looked at Peter where he was standing with his friends at. Skylar went into deep thought. She was tired of Peter beating her. Then Skylar turned back to her only friends she had because Peter tried many attempts to isolate her. "I think I made a decision about Peter. Thank you for helping me to make a decision," Skylar replied. "Glad we could help," Josh said.

"So what did you decide Sky," Jade said. "I think its time for me to end this abusive relationship with Peter. Plus I think he is cheating on me with the head cheerleader. I know its going to be hard," Skylar replied. "I think your right about the cheating part," Josh said while pointing to where Peter was. When Skylar turned her head she saw Peter in a make out session with that blonde bimbo head cheerleader.

"Right now I have an urge to go over there and slap the daylights out of her," Skylar said. "No you don't Peter can't know that you know he is cheating. Wait till you break up with him to make it 10 times worse for him," Jade said stepping in. "Good idea," Skylar replied. "He won't know what's coming," Josh said. "Then that blonde bimbo can have him all to herself and see who he really is. A two-timing bastard who beats on women," Skylar replied. "Amen sister," Jade replied. Then the bell finally rang letting them know its time to get to class.

Luckily Skylar didn't have to deal with Peter until third and fourth block. Skylar and Jade had first and third block together. It was the only classes they had together this semester. Skylar and Jade sat down in their usual seats in the middle of the class. Math class felt like it flew by and it was time for a break. Skylar really enjoyed break because it gave her more times away from Peter. Skylar came a custom to it and it was like second nature.

Ther 15 minute break was up and time for 2nd block. It was time for the rest of the school have there break. The school had split the students into 2 break times because of the over crowding in the school. For Skylar she had 1st break and Peter had 2nd break. Skylar liked her 2nd block. "Hey Sky I can tell you are ready to contiue on your art project," Josh said. "Hey Josh. Heck yeah i love art did you forget. Its like my favorite subject next too photography," Skylar replied. "Nah just messing around I didn't forget. Everyday I see you in this class I can tell you really love art like passion," Josh said. "Damn straight that I do," Skylar replied.

Skylar enjoyed every moment she had in art. Its the only time that Peter didn't have eyes on her. Skylar knew that Peter or his friends would never dare step foot into an art class. Being in art class Skylar felt free and could be herself. She love merging herself into her art projects. The teacher gave the students 15 minutes to clean up before the bell rang for the next class. "I can tell you don't want to go to American History," Josh said. "No I don't if I could I would stay in here. Its peaceful and quiet I don't have to worry about Peter," Skylar replied.

"Look on the bright side you will be dumping his cheating ass. And you will find somebody who will care and protect you," Josh said. "You got that right he won't know what hit him. I don't think breaking up with him is going to be easy. When the time comes I want you and Jade have y'alls cell phones and keys ready in hand," Skylar replied. "We will. When are you planning to break the news to Peter?" Josh asked. "I'm planning to do it this coming weekend before I lose my nerve too. I'm getting tired of the beating and the bruises," Skylar replied. "Ok me and Jade will be ready," Josh said.

Then the bell rang. They grab their things and head to their classes. "See you at second lunch," Josh shouted from the opposite direction. "See you there," Skylar shouted back. Olivia made it to American history. When she walked in she had noticed Peter sitting in his seat alreday and Jade sitting a couple rows over. Skylar always sat right beside Peter then Jade sat in the next row and a seat down. Peter liked having Skylar right beside him. He would get mad at her if she didn't. Skylar walked to her seat next to Peter. "Hey Jade," Skylar said. "Hey girl," Jade replied.

"Hey babe," Skylar said to Peter. "Hey Skylar," Peter replied. Skylar sat her stuff down and took her seat. She got her text book and paper out of her book bag. Then she had to dig inside of her purse to find a pencil. The teacher finally came into the classroom. Skylar noticed that Jade was texting while everyone waited for class to start. Skylar knew it must be Josh filling her in for this coming weekend. The final bell rang to start the class.

The teacher took attendance before starting the class. "Ok class settle down," the teacher annouced. It took the class a minute to calm down. "I want y'all to open your books to page 137. This chapter is on the civil war. Read the chapter and do the questions at the end," the teacher said. Some of the students let out a small groan. Skylar always been a lttle fascinate with history. The class got started on the assignment. Every class Skylar had with Peter he would cheat off her paper.

Skylar got alittle annoyed that he did that. If she had said anything he would have gotten mad and take it out on her. 30 minutes into class it was time to go to lunch. Skylar was thankful that Peter sat with his friends at lunch. Peter keeped Skylar close to him while got there lunch. "I hope you learned a lesson from last night," Peter said. "It won't happen again," Skylar replied with a shacky voice. "Good," Peter said.

They got their lunch and paid for them. Skylar saw Jade and Josh sitting in the usual spot. She went to sit with them while Peter sat with his friends that where a table across from them. "Hey guys," Skylar said. "Hey Sky," Josh replied. "Hey girl," Jade replied. Skylar had sat down in front of Josh and Jade. "So you are going to go though with it?" Jade asked. "Yeah I can't stand the consult beatings and its getting worse. It seems like everything is setting him off," Skylar replied with concern. "We will have your back and be waiting for your call," Jade said. "Thanks," Skylar replied.

Skylar took a bit out of her pizza. Then she noticed that cheerleader skank walking to Peter's table. "Hey there goes that cheerleader skank again," Skylar pointed out. Jade and Josh turned their heads. "We all know that she is the school's skank and Peter is cheating with her," Jade said. "True that," Josh replied. "I couldn't have said it any better. The funniest thing is he doesn't know that I already know," Skylar said. "There are rumors that she has a SID," Josh said. "It wouldn't surpise me," Jade replied.

"I know right," Skylar replied in agreement. They went back to eating lunch. Skylar can't stand that cheerleader skank. She knew that Jade and Josh didn't like her either. They had talked about many things during lunch. After they were done eating they threw their trash away. "I'm going to the restroom before lunch is over," Skylar said. "Ok Sky we will be waiting here," Jade replied. Peter watched her as she got up and went to the restroom. Skylar could since that Peter was watching every move she was taking. 'Damn can I get some privacy while walking to the restroom,' Skylar thought.

After she use the restroom she went to wash her hands. Skylar caught a glace of her face in the mirror. 'Shit its getting worse,' Skylar said. She had a black eye forming. She had got some paper towels and dried her hands. She left the restroom an went back to seat with Jade and Josh. "What's wrong," Jade asked. "I have a black eye forming," Skylar replied. "You can't really tell," Josh added in. A few minutes later the bell rang. They got up and went back to class.

Josh gave Jade a kiss before going to class. "I will see you in fourth block," Jade said. "I know you will," Josh replied. Josh and Jade went seperate ways. They walked back into class. Time went slowly for Skylar she wanted to leave school and go home. It felt like and eternity for the bell to ring for the next class. "Now I have to deal with one more class," Skylar thought. Jade saw the look on Skylar's face. Jade gave 'stay strong you can get though this' look to Skylar. It gave a little confidence to her. "Thanks girl," Skylar mouthed. "No prob," Jade mouthed back. The rest of the day went smoothly. Now it was time to go home.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Skylar packed up her things and waited for Peter. He grab her waist and walked to the car. They sat in silence as he drove Skylar home. He didn't know that Skylar was planning to dump his ass this coming Friday night. Peter arrived at Skylar's house and she got out of the car. Skylar grab her things and closed the car door. Once she did Peter drove off. "He must be meeting that skank tonight," Skylar thought. Skylar went inside and tell her parents the decision she had made. "Mom, dad I'm home," Skylar said while putting her stuff down.

"In the kitchen Sky," her mom replied. As Skylar made her way to the kitchen she smelt fresh baked cookies. "Hey mom I made a decision," Skylar said. "That's good what did you decide? Do you want some cookies?" her mom replied. "Yes please I decided to break up with Peter. I'm going to do it this Friday," Skylar said. Her mom put a couple of cookies on a plate and gave it to her. "I'm glad that you are doing this," her mom said. "I know he was cheating anyways," Skylar replied. her mom went to get a glass of milk for her.

"I have a feeling its going to be ugly when I tell him the news. Is dad home from work?" Skylar said. her mom sat down the glass of milk in front of her before saying anything. "If anything does happen I have a plan. Yeah he's home but I sent him to the store to get a few things," her mom replied. Skylar finished her milk and cookies before getting up. "I'm going to my room to my homework," Skylar said. "Ok I'll call you when supper is ready," her mom replied. Skylar had put her dishes into the dishwasher before leaving the kitchen.

Skylar left the kitchen and went to her bedroom. She sat her things on the bed. Then she sat down on her bed. Skylar then picked up the picture frame from the night stand. It was a picture of her, Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Quil Ateara. Skylar remembered the times where she would go to Forks, Washington during her summer break. Skylar remembered that she had a mega crush on Embry. She had a feeling that Embry like her too but he was too shy to tell her. She had stay at her Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's house during the stay of the summer. Skylar also knew their secret that their whole family were vampires. She stopped visiting a couple of summers ago when she started dating Peter. Skylar wondered if Embry, Jacob, and Quil missed her.

Then the home phone rang and her mom answered it. Skylar decided to post poned doing her homework a little longer and grab her cell phone and dail Jacob's number. The phone rang a couple times before anybody picked up. "Hello," Billy answered. "Hey Billy its Skylar," Skylar replied. "Hey Sky its been a while since you called," Billy said. "Yeah I know. Is Jacob there?" Skylar replied. "Yeah he's in the living room with Quil and Embry," Billy said. Skylar blushed even though Billy couldn't see she still liked Embry. "Jacob telephone," Billy shouted.

Skylar waited while Jacob came to the phone. It didn't take Jacob long to answer the phone. "Hello," Jacob said. "Hey Jake I don't think you remember me," Skylar replied. "Oh my god Sky its been a while hows it going," Jacob replied. "It's going good here. Hows things going with you," Skylar replied. "Everything is good here too. Is everything going good with your boyfriend," Jacob said. Skylar got silent before responding. "No I'm planning to break up with him soon," Skylar replied with cercern in her voice.

"Hey Jake who's on the phone," Embry asked in the background. "It's Skylar," Jacob shouted back. "Is that Embry? Gosh I remember having a huge crush on him," Skylar said. "Yeah its Embry and Quil is here also," Jacob replied. "Tell them I said hi," Skylar said. "Will do things with your boyfriend must didn't go well," Jacob replied. "Not really got tired of him beating on me and he is cheating too," Skylar said. "Man he should be treating you better," Jacob replied. "Yeah I know he's too pigheaded. Well it was great talking to you I got homework to do and its getting late. I'll talk to you soon," Skylar said. "Ok call anytime ok," Jacob replied. "Ok I will take you on your offer bye," Skylar said with a hint of laughter. "Bye stranger," Jacob replied.

Skylar hung up with Jacob. She really did miss hanging out with them. Skylar grab her bag and got her homework out. She really didn't want to do here homework but Peter would have a fit. Skylar was done with her homework in a couple of hours just in time for her mom to call her for supper. Skylar packed the homework back in the bag before going down for supper. Skylar made her way to the kitchen. "Hey mom who called earlier? Hey dad," Skylar said. Her mom gave a smile. "It was your Uncle Carlisle. He's coming down with Emmett and Jasper this Friday," her mom replied. "Thats cool," Skylar said.

"Yeah it is haven't seen them in a while," her mom said. "Yeah I know right. Do you know what time they are coming this Friday?" Skylar replied. "Around 5 am they be here when you wake up," her mom said. "Can't wait t see them," Skylar replied. "Me too lets sit down and eat supper," her mom said. Skylar already found her dad sitting down at the table. Skylar went to sit down at the dining table. Her dad finally looked up from the newspaper. "Your mom told me that you decided to break up with Peter," her dad said. "Yeah its for the best," Skylar replied.

They ate supper in silence only making small chit chat about work or asking about school. After they were done eating Skylar helped clean up. Skylar then went back to her room and check her cell. She had 5 texts from Peter and 2 texts from Jade. Skylar just deleted the texts from Peter she could care less about him. Skylar opened the text from Jade. The text read:_What time are you planning to break up with Peter this Friday?-Jade._ Skylar replied _planning around 7 pm._ A few seconds later Skylar got a text from Jade. She opened it and read it._ Do you have a place in mind-Jade. _Skylar replied _planning doing it at Collins Park. Ok we will be waiting for your call _Jade replied.

Skylar sat her cell on her stand and went to take a shower. After trhe shower Skylar dried off and put on her pjs. Then she went to the sink to brush her hair and teeth. Skylar then went back into her room to go to bed. She knew it was going to be a long week. The rest of the week went smoothly as it could been. Skylar tried her best not to fight with Peter. She assumed he was waiting for the brusies to fad away. Now it was Friday Skylar knew two things happening today. First her Uncle Carlisle and her 2 cousins arrive at 5 am this morning, and second today was the day she break up with Peter. her alarm went off and she got out of bed. Skylar slowly inched her way to the bathroom.

After Skylar was done with the bathroom she made her way to her closet to get dressed. Skylar grab a peach tank top with beaded design on it and white shorts. She also grab some flip-flops that matched. To finished off the outfit Skylar grab 6 different color braceltes and different color belt to top it off. Skylar then went back into the bathroom to fix her hair into waves and pulled a few pieces into a clip.

Skylar checked herself out in the full sized mirror before leaving her room. Then Skylar made her way downstairs to get ome breakfast. As Skylar walked down the stairs she could hear her mom talking with her uncle and her cousins. "Hey Uncle Carlisle its good to see you," Skylar said. Skylar gave her Uncle Carlisle a warm hug. "Hey what about us," Emmett said in post. "I didnt forget about y'all you big goofball," Skylar replied giving a chuckle. Skylar went to give Emmett a pulled Skylar into a bear hug. Then Skylar went to give Jasper a hug. "I still aint use to the cold when I give a hug," Skylar said while smiling. Carlisl gave alittle chuckle.

'I hope they don't see my fading brusies and if they do they ain't letting on," Skylar thought. Then Carlisle noticed Skylar's arms. "What happened to your arms?" Carlisle asked. "I was hoping you wouldn't see them. Well it was Peter and he got angry," Skylar replied. Carlisle went over to Skylar to see if there any damage. "Well to a human eye its barely there but with our vision we can see it clearly," Carlisle said. "I keep forgetting that y'all have better eyesight," Skylar replied. "Your mom was telling us that you are planning to brake up with your boyfriend," Emmett said.

"Yup I'm tired of him getting mad and taking it out on me," Skylar replied. "That's good you need a good change," Emmett said. "Yeah I do I can do so much better than him," Skylar replied. "Yeah you can," Jasper added in. While Skylar was talking with her uncle and cousins her mom was cooking breakfast for her. "Breakfast is done sit down and eat something," her mom said. Skylar gave a puppy eyed look to her mom. Carlisle had steeped in. "Your mom's right you need to eat something. We will be here and when you get back from school," Carlisle replied.

"Alright I'll get my breakfast," Skylar said caving in. Skylar grab her breakfast and went to the table. Emmett and Jasper went to sit at the table to keep Skylar company, while Carlisle went to talk with her mom. Skylar had finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink. When she did her cell went off. Skylar knew who texted her. Skylar read the text Peter was reminding her that he was picking her upfor school. Jasper could tell that Skylar was frustated. Skylar didn't want to go to school but she had to get the day over with. "Hey I don't want to leave but i have to get my backpack and go to school," Skylar said. "Don't worry we will be here when you get back from school," Emmett replied.

"I know see y'all when I get back from school," Skylar said. Skylar made her way back upstairs to get her backbag. Once Skylar got back downstairs Peter blown the horn. Skylar went to give Emmett and Jasper a hug before heading out to Peter's car. "Try to have some fun," Emmett said. "Don't mak any promise that I will," Skylar said while heading out of the door.

Skylar got into Peter's car. She knew that he was already irritated. "What took you so long to get out here," Peter demand. "I had a couple of family members came this morning," Skylar replied. Skylar knew that her uncle and cousins could hear them. Peter started the car and hurried off. It remand silent while Peter drove. Skylar was glad that she could get lost in her thoughts for once. She went over the plan for the night in her head over. "Get out," Peter said in a harsh tone. Skylar didn't realize that she was at school already. Skylar got her things and went to find her friends.

Skylar found them in their usual spot in the morning. "Ready for tonight?" Jade asked. "Ready as I can be just little nervous," Skylar replied. "I know you will find the strength," Jade said. "Thanks for the confidence," Skylar replied. "No prob," Jade said. "I'm surpised Peter didn't say anything about your outfit," Josh said. skylar found them in their usual spot in the morning. "Ready for tonight?" Jade asked. "Ready as I can be just little nervous," Skyalr replied. "I know you will find the strength," Jade said. "Thanks for the confidence," Skylar replied. "No prob," Jade said. "I'm surpised Peter didn't say anything about your outfit," Josh said.

"Me too I'm surpised as you are. He usually makes some kind remark about it or gets mad about it. I think he's up to something," Skylar replied. "I know right," Jade said in agreement. "I can tell he's different today," Skylar said. "Just don't let it bother you just stay forced getting though school and tonight," Josh replied. "I will try too. I just want it to go smoothly," Skylar said. "We will be there if you need us and don't forget to call me," Jade replied. "I won't forget," Skylar said. Then the bell rang for class.

The school day went by without Peter saying anything. Skylar found it really odd coming from him. She knew that he wasn't acting like himself. Skylar just hope that Peter didn't find out about tonight. It was time for lunch and Peter went ahead without Skylar. 'That is definitely odd,' Skylar thought. Jade also noticed Peter leaving the oom without Skylar.

"Looks like I will be going though the line with you," Skylar said. "I know right. Its been a while," Jade replied. "Yeah it has," Skylar said. "That was definitely odd even for Peter," Jade replied. "He's been acting like that all day. I just hope he didn't get wind about tonight," Skylar said. "Hope not," Jade replied. Skylar and Jade made their way to the cafeteria. They saw Josh waiting. Josh gave Jade a kiss then they went to get in line. "Hey you get to come in line with us for a change," Josh said. "Yup I do and I'm glad I can. It feels good not having to wait in line with Peter," Skylar replied.

They made their way though the lind for their lunch. They paid for their lunch and went to there usual spot. Skylar made small talk while eating lunch. "Can you give me a ride for tonight?" Skylar asked. "Yeah I can," Jade replied. "I will text you about 6:15 tonight," Skylar said. "Alright i can tell you are still nervous about tonight," Jade replied. "I am and a little scared on the out come," Skylar siad with concern.

"We will be there like we said," Josh said. "Friends look out for each other that is what are friends are for," Jade added in. Skylar knew that they were telling her the truth. "Yeah I know just be ready when I call," Skylar replied. "We will be waiting," Josh said. Skylar also knew she cold rely on her friends. When she was done with her lunch she got u;p to throw it away and went to the restroom. After Skylar got out of the restroom she went back to Jade and Josh. They continued talking till the bell rang. Skylar was able to have a laugh for a chance.

the rest of third block went by fast for Skylar then it was time for fourth block. Skylar got to her fourth block and she got there it started. The teacher passed out their assignment for the day. Through half way Skylar glazed over at Peter to see if he was cheating. To her surpise he wasn't he had his own answers for a change. Skylar was really surpised that Peter was doing his own work.

She wasn't sure if he knew about the plan or not but she would find out soon. Rest of the class went by in no time and it was time to go home. Skylar packed her things. When she looked up Peter already left. by the time Skylar went to the parking lot Peter already left. So Skylar went to wait by Jade's car. Not long Jade and Josh showed up. "Hey can I get a ride home?" Skylar asked. "No prob glad to give you a ride. i guess Peter already left," Jade replied.

"Yup he did. I'm glad too we get too hang out more," Skylar said. "True that we barely get to hang out," Jade replied. Skylar got into Jade's car and went home. "it feels good to listen to the radio," Skylar said. "Guessing Peter didn't listen to the radio while he was driving," Josh said. "Not when I was in the car," Skylar replied. They listened to the radio while Jade took Skylar home. Jade, Josh, and Skylar sang at top of their lungs to the songs they knew.

Then 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson came on the radio. Skylar heard the song a couple times before on the radio. "I like this song," Skylar said. "It has a good beat to it," Josh replied. "I know right. Who sings the song?" Jade said. "It's by Kelly Clarkson," Skylar replied. "I already like this song I'm going to look it up on youtube when I get home," Jade said. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone," Skylar sang long. Skylar was enjoying herself she never felt free while traveling in a car, let alone have fun with her friends.

Jade made it to Skylar's house in no time. "Hey thanks for the ride home," Skylar said while getting out of the car. "No prob what are friends are for," Jade replied. "Text you later when I'm ready to leave," Skylar said. "Alright I will be waiting," Jade replied. "Later," Skylar said. "Later alligator," Jade replied. "Bye see ya later," Josh said. Skylar couldn't help to giggle what Jade said while going inside. As Skylar walked in Emmett pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Emmett can't breathe," Skylar said. "Sorry my bad," Emmett replied while letting go of Skylar. "Did you have fun at school?" Emmett asked. "Just a little bit just concernec about Peter if he knows about tonight," Skylar replied. "I wouldn't worry about it. That goofball has it coming," Emmett replied. "Where is everybody at?" Skylar asked. "Well your mom and Carlisle are at the store. Your dad is still working. And Jasper is talking to Alice on the phone," Emmett replied. "Alright well I'm going to go to do my homework in the kitchen. Hopefully mom made some cookies," Skylar said.

Skylar went into the kitchen and started her homework. At 5 o' clock Skylar took a break from her homework. Skylar looked at her cell phone wondering if Pter would agree to meet with her. Jasper knew what Skylar feeling so he gave her a little confendice boost. So Skylar picke up her phone and open a new text message. _'Peter we need to talk can you meet up with me,'_ Skylar sent. _'Ok where at,'_ Peter replied. _'Collin's park at 7,'_ Skylar sent. _'Fine I'll be there,' _Peter replied. Skylar sat her phone down. Then she went to get a snack. After getting her snack Skylar sent a text to Jade telling its a go with Peter.

Skylar got done with her homework by 5:45. She put here homework in her backpack then headed to her room. She had just enough time to change into some comfortable clothes. Then her phone beep. Skylar checked her phone it was Jade letting her know she was there waiting on her. Skylar went downstairs to meet up with Jade. "Mom, dad I'm leaving," Skylar shouted. "Alright good luck," her mom said from the living room. "Thanks mom I'll be needing that," Skylar replied.

Skylar went outside to meet Jade in her car. Skylar got into Jade's car and they drove off. "Are you ready?" Jade asked. "Ready as I can be," Skylar replied. It was a 30 minute drive to get to Collin's park. Skylar stayed silent on the way there. Before long Jade pulled in the parking lot of Collin's park. "Were here Sky," Jade said. "Thanks for driving me here Jade," Skylar replied. "No problem we will be waiting," Jade said. "See ya'll in a little bit," Skylar replied while getting out of the car. Jade gave Skylar convident smile before leaving the parking lot.

While Skylar waited for Peter to show up she went to the swings. After a while on the swings Skylar checked the time on her cellphone. 'It's 7:15 pm and he's late,' Skylar thought. A few minutes later Skylar saw Peter drove up. Peter got out of his car and made his way to Skylar. "What do you want," Peter demand. "Well Peter were breaking up," Skylar said. "What did you say," Peter replied. "You heard me Peter I'm breaking up with you. I'm tired of you hitting everytime you get mad," Skylar said.

That was the last straw for Peter. Then he punched Skylar in the face. Skylar then fell to the ground. Peter contiuned beating up Skylar. He would kick her in the stomach or in the face. Peter did that for a few more minutes before getting off of Skylar. "Bitch that what you get for breaking up with me. I will find you where ever you go and I will do more than beat you up. It's not going to be pretty," Peter said. Peter walked away with satifation in his eyes. he got into his car and drove away.

After Peter left Skylar on the ground she tried to find her phone. Skylar then got up off the ground. Every step she took the pain hurt more. Skylar finally had found her phone 10 feet away. Skylar couldn't stand anymore then her knees gave away. She fell back on to the ground. Skylar then called Jade where she landed on the ground. "On my way," Jade said in a panic. Jade drove quick to get to Skylar. Skylar stayed on the ground while waiting for Jade to come. Every minute that went by felt like eternity for Skylar while waiting.

Jade finally made it to Collin's park. She pulled in and parked the car. Jade saw Skylar on the ground. Jade got out and ran to Skylar. "Oh my god Skylar did Peter do this to you?" Jade said in a panic. "Yeah he didn't take it well," Skylar replied. "We need to get you to a hospital," Jade said. "No I can't they will just ask questions which i don't want to answer. Just take me home. My uncle is a doctor," Skylar plied. "Are you sure?" Jade asked. "Yeah I'm sure," Skylar replied.

Jade helped Skylar up and made there way to the car. They took it slow as they got to the car. Jade then help Skylar into her car. Then Jade got into the car and started it. As Jade drove the car Skylar got out her cell phone and called home. "Hello," her mom answered. "Hey mom is Uncle Carlisle there?" Skylar asked. "Yeah why," her mom replied in concern. "Well Peter beaten me up pretty," Skylar said. "Oh my god," her mom replied in fear. "We will be there soon," Skylar said. "Ok we will be ready," her mom replied. "Bye mom," Skylar said. "Bye," her mom replied. Skylar hung up her phone.

"Carlisle," her mom said. Carlisle came into the kitchen in no time. He saw the horror in her face. "I heard everything," Carlisle replied. Skylar's mom could do is dit down while she waited for her. Jade pulled up to Skylar's home. As Jade got out of the car and went to help Skylar, the front door opened. Carlisle came out to help her with Skylar. "You must be her uncle," Jade said. "Yeah I am," Carlisle replied.

"Crap," Skylar said. They walked slow as they could as they made their way into the home. They took Skylar into the kitchen. Carlisle helped her into a chair. "Ouch that hurts," Skylar said. "Skylar looks like she's in excruciating pain," her mom replied while freaking out. Carlisle examined Skylar while she was sitting in the chair. "Jade will you get me some clean rags and bowl of water," Carlisle said in a calm voice. Jade did what Carlisle had asked of her. "Here you go," Jade replied. "Is Skylar going to be ok?" her mom asked. "She will be ok she just have a couple of bruised ribs and nothing is broken. Her face is going to be swollen for a while. Skylar is going to be very sore while recovering," Carlisle replied while cleaning the dried blood away.

"I'm going to be fine," Skylar said. "Yeah you will be fine its going to be a couple of weeks till you are complety healed," Carlisle replied. "It's going to be painful to move around. Hey Jade thanks for getting me," Skylar said. "No problem what friends are for. I hate to leave you the way you are in now but I have to get home and give Josh and update," Jade replied. "It's fine thanks again. I'll see you later," Skylar said. Skylar watched Jade leave. "Ok what are y'all not telling me. I can tell y'all didn't want to say in front of Jade," Skylar demand. "Well Alice called me earlier. She told me everything she saw what was going to happen to you tonight. She also had another vision of you getting attacked by Peter again but he was a newborn vampire," Jasper replied.

"That's not good," Skylar said. Skylar could tell that her parents where concerned about her. For her own safety Skylar made up her own mind that she would be safer with her aunt and uncle. "Can you give me a few minutes with my parents," Skylar said. Carlisle and her cousins left the kitchen. "Mom, dad I think its the best if I move in with Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme," Skylar said. "Are you sure," her mom said. "You postive," her dad added in. "Yeah I'm sure cause Peter won't stop till I'm dead," Skylar replied.

"It's final you are going to live with them. I'm going to miss you being here," her mom said while crying. "I know me too. I wouldn't leave if my life wasn't in danger," Skylar replid while giving her parents a hug. Just that moment Skylar forgot she was in pain. "Y'all guys can come back in now," Skylar said. Carlisle and her cousins came back in the kitchen with 5 travel bags in tow with them. "Alice saw you coming for a while now," Carlisle said. "Got to love Alice. I'm guessing I'm leaving tonight," Skylar said. "Yeah it would be safer if you did," Emmett replied. "Hey its not going to be forever mom, dad. We can skype, text, facebook, and we can call each other," Skylar said.

"I know it won't be the same," her mom replied still crying. "I know it will do for now," Skylar said. They took her stuff to the car and came back in the house. "Before I leave I have to write Jade and Josh a letter. Dad will you get me paper and a pen please," Skylar said. "Ok will be right back," her dad replied. It didn't take him long to get back with paper and a pen. "Here you go," her dad said. They gave her some privacy to write the letter.

_"Dear Jade and Josh,_

_ I hate to tell y'all this but I fear for my life. I'm going to live with my aunt and uncle for awhile. I fear that Peter will come after me again and kill me this time. The distance I get from him the better chance I will survive. Hey don't be sad we will still talk to each other. I promise to call, text, skype, and facebook with y'all. And maybe even y'all can visit me in Forks, Washington when I get settled. I might have to get a new phone and new number cause Peter knows the number. I'm going to miss y'all a lot. See y'all later. Hugs and kisses, Skylar."_

Skylar folded up the letter. "I'm ready to leave. Mom will you give the letter to Jade," Skylar said. "I will make sure she gets it promise," her mom replied. Jasper held a bag that had her laptop and charger, cellphone, ipod, and a book. Carlisle helped her up from the chair. "Bye mom, dad," Skylar said. "Bye," her mom replied. "Bye honey," her dad replied. Skylar gave her parents a hug before leaving. Carlisle helped her to the car. Carlisle made sure she got in safe and unpainful. Jasper handed her bag. Carlisle and her cousins got into the car. Skylar gave her parents one last look and wave goodbye before they took off to Forks, Washington.

**Here it is like I promised. Hope that you enjoy my first chapter. Pictures on profile look for the name of this story. Please review if you like too.**


End file.
